Frisk x asriel lovers of the underground
by asriel x frisk library
Summary: Frisk got her good happy ending with asriel. 7 months later and frisk and asriel are married and their 20 now. Because of how much emotional stress frisk is experiencing she and asriel will make a good looking future. Also !WARNING PROFANITY! Thanks


Why the fuck do you do this to me

Uh Fuck it

Warning extre- you know what Fuck You if you are underage

Let's just get right into it shall we?

Work Text:

Ding!

Is there not a better noise they could have used?

It didn't sound very modern, as opposed to the sleek granite surfaces which surrounded the cold shining doors of the elevator which she was taking to the top floor of the highest building in this god foresaken town to see someone she had broken up with fifteen bloody years ago...

Breathe Frisk breathe, he seemed happy on the phone...or was that disappointed? Oh god I can't tell. Just breathe in...breathe…

This ride sure is taking a while. Still I suppose it has to go up seventy...eight...floors...oh jeez what made me think this was a good idea I should just go back down no-

Ding!

Too late.

Frisk stepped into the waiting room, where a young blonde lady typed on a rather nice looking desk, she looked up towards Frisk, and smiled. "You must be Frisk? Mr Dreemurr should be ready, you can go in whenever you like."

Frisk took a deep breath in, and looked towards the rather modest wooden doors in front of her. No time like the present. Frisk stepped from the fake marble floor which covered the waiting room, onto the real polished marble floor of the 78th floor office. It was...well possibly the most well furnished place she had ever been to. Even just the floor, it was remarkable, polished to a sheen. A straight path of white marble lead to the centre of the room, which bore the mark of the Delta Rune, surrounded in a circle by more marble, and emblazoned in gold, contrasting with the marble.

Around the path was dark granite, just as shimmering and expensive as the marble no doubt, from the centre circle a further marble path extended to the desk of the man she had come to meet. Asriel Dreemurr. Asriel Dreemurr, CEO of one of the largest real estate companies in the world. God it was like an erotic novel. She had been summoned here, summoned. He had written this lovely letter on light green and yellow paper, telling her to wear formal attire. It was like he was mocking had picked out her best outfit, a blue pencil dress, maybe slightly too small for her, but it was comfortable enough. Her shoes matched the color of her dress almost to a tee, beautiful blue suede matching the elegance of the platforms which made Frisk occasionally stumble, which kind of ruined the whole 'style and grace' thing she was trying to pull off here. She had spent two hours on her hair alone, going through various styles before finally deciding on a neat pony-tail.

Frisk began to walk towards the other end of the room, which was absurdly far away, she could see the outline of his large, leather chair against the glass window, was he really going to do this? I mean Asriel was always one for theatrics but this was ridiculous, even for him. She rolled her eyes as she reached the smaller leather chair that was placed out in front of the stained cedar desk, a small plaque reading 'Asriel Dreemur, CEO'.The chair swivelled around and Asriel's face came into view. Frisk stood back, sure she had seen pictures of him since they had gone but...damn. He really had changed. His face was slimmer now, his jawline more defined, accentuating his lips. His horns too had changed, they were longer, and a slight curl had graced them. His style had improved quite a bit too. Gone were the (slightly redundant) beanies and t-shirts, to be replaced by a sharp black suit, and a long red tie. His fur almost glowed in the sunlight which flowed through the large window behind him. He had certainly outdone Frisk by several magnitudes of classiness. He tilted his head upwards slightly, and looked down at Frisk.

"You're late."

Frisk was taken aback, after nearly twenty years apart, these were his first words to her? Frisk was more than slightly hurt, and rather offended. It wasn't like he was the most reliable goat in his day, this was not a good start.

"I got stuck in traffic, what can you do?" Frisk replied, trying to keep her dignity about her.

"I am a very busy person Frisk, I cannot afford to be knocked out of schedule by the likes of you."

He did realise that she had been invited here by him right? She was very close to taking that elevator back down and never speaking to Asriel again.

"I hear you've been in a bit of trouble, financially..." the goat said, interrupting Frisk's thoughts. How did he know that? Sure she had been late on a few rent checks but how would he get access to that...oh. That's right. Real estate. Frisk thought she had taken extra care to not get a house owned by Delta Real Estate, but she hadn't counted on the fact that the company she had picked might been owned by them. She sighed.

"You know, stalking is against the law Asriel...just because you're rich it doesn't mean anything..." Frisk said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I called you here to give you an offer Frisk, are you willing to hear it out?" Asriel replied, resting his elbows on his desk, propping his head up with his hands.

Frisk's face contorted to a frown, "not if you're going to be so damn rude about it..."

For a moment Frisk saw Asriel's demeanour change, his face flashing for a moment back to the Asriel she had known, a look in his eyes which she recognised very well, however he quickly switched back to the face of Asriel Dreemur, CEO, though Frisk now knew his intentions very clearly...

"Look, I am worth nearly three hundred million dollars, and I am here to assist you in your financial trouble, but if you want to leave because I'm annoyed at your incompetence then go right ahead, the elevator is right there."

Frisk smirked slightly, the look in his eyes that she had seen, and could now see to a lesser degree was that of lust. She had matured too in the time they had been apart. She decided to play into his game, just to see what he was up to.

"Ok...name your price, Mr Dreemur." Frisk said, leaning forward.

Asriel leaned back, he had Frisk right where he wanted her, (or at least he thought), "I want you to be my pet."

Frisk tilted her head slightly to the side, his pet? That did sound...exciting, she had to admit. Wait? What was she thinking, she never had a petplay kink before no-

The little shit. He was using magic wasn't he? His hands were under the table, but she could imagine what he was doing, touching his throbbing, large...Son of a bitch get out of my head you-

"Frisk, dear are you OK? You're looking a little bit flustered..." Asriel said, smirking and standing up, revealing his hands, however his pants were still done up (unfortunately), but more importantly there was no magic coming from them either. Frisk suddenly realised this wasn't magic, goddamn it she was still in love with the stupid goat, wasn't she? That was even bloody worse.

"OK...I'll do it," she said without even thinking, what the hell mouth? She had to say though, it was a nice change of pace. She had always been the dominant one when they had dated all those years ago, but now Asriel was taking control and goddamn if she didn't really like it.

Asriel grinned, taking his glasses off and placing them on the table. He began to walk to the left, his tail swinging with his hips. At least one thing hadn't changed, still got a good rear. His journey took him to the far wall, he slid the cabinet that was built into the wall. There were...quite a lot of things in there, but what he took from it was a collar and leash, both red. She sighed and chuckled. She hated red, which she had told Asriel many times, but that didn't matter, that was the point wasn't it? He knew exactly what he was doing. Asriel eventually made it back to the large table, which Frisk was now leaning against, facing toward the goat, he was taller than she had remembered. I suppose monsters kept growing well into their thirties...Frisk's mind once again wandered, wondering if he had grown in other places...I suppose she was going to find out soon enough.

He held the collar in his left hand, and moved close to Frisk, she could feel the bulge in his pants against her leg now. She bit her lip as Asriel caressed her cheek, immediately bringing blood rushing to the point of contact. Asriel licked his lips. That was something she had always done to get Asriel all hot and flustered, and it certainly worked the other way. He put the collar around her neck slowly, making sure to get it as tight as he could. Bastard. He attached the leash with similar care, then smiled.

"How long is this going to be for anyway, Mr Dreemurr..." Frisk asked, accentuating the last two words.

"For as long as I please..." he replied, moving his face close to hers. Frisk could smell his scent now, a slight sweat making his fur shine, she noticed the same persperation appearing on her own body, but soon Asriel pulled away, pulling Frisk with him. She fell to her knees, and quickly looked up at Asriel, who now loomed over her. Was this a good idea? Well her mind said probably not, but her [panties] said different, slightly dampening at the prospect of being dominated. Maybe she had chosen the wrong role all those years ago.

"I assume you know the rules of your arrangement...the same as they were for yours..." Asriel said, looking down at Frisk. She did. Do whatever the dominant says, safe word is hyperdeath. She nodded, and Asriel quickly pulled the leash close to his chest, leaving Frisk gasping for breath, like she had done to Asriel so many years ago. She tipped her head back and opened her mouth, trying to let -some- air enter her lungs, but nothing entered, he had done this collar up very well, she was slightly proud, but more aroused. Asriel let go, leaving Frisk panting and grinning from ear to ear."Don't get too comfortable, you'll soon have something else in there..." Asriel said reaching down to the button on his trousers. His hands were sweaty and shaking, and he was having trouble undoing the only thing between his cock and Frisk's mouth, so Frisk chuckled and undid the button for him. Still a butterfingers.

After the button was finally undone, Asriel slowly let his pants fall to the floor, revealing a pair of green boxers underneath. She was glad to see them once again, honestly. Her suspicions was confirmed, definitely bigger, judging from the bulge, he must have been about nine inches. She began to pull down the underpants which prevented her from getting an accurate measurement, but Asriel quickly stopped her.

"Not until I say so."

She obeyed, waiting for his next command.

"Touch it."

She obeyed, fondling him through the shining satin, she knew that now the blood would be rushing towards his crotch, and sure enough, she felt his manhood getting firmer, and that only encouraged her touching, she reached down the front of his pants, and moved quicker, a few minutes in, Frisk once again heard Asriel's voice.

"Now, you may pull them down."

She happily complied, slowly sliding them down his soft, furry legs, he lifted a foot and shook his leg from the hole. Frisk went to get the other leg, but Asriel was clearly too eager, as he interrupted once more.

"Now, suck me Frisk."

She licked her lips, and quickly moved up Asriel's legs, gracing them with her tongue, she could feel them shaking, he could never hold his inhibitions back too well. She was surprised that he had gotten this far without trying to fuck her on the table behind them honestly, as she came to the testicles, her kisses became more sloppy, lubricating Asriel's crotch. She eventually reached his cock, which she assumed was at full length. It was probably closer to ten inches now she looked at it. Not that it mattered really. Frisk embraced the head of Asriel's cock with her mouth, circling her tongue around the tip, she heard Asriel give a quiet bleat of pleasure in response. She hadn't lost her touch it seemed. She slowly moved down the shaft, grabbing onto it for support, and began to slowly move her right hand up and down the base of his manhood.

Frisk began to become more and more flustered, as she heard the goat above him struggling to not make too much of a noise, a CEO of such a large company couldn't be seen doing lewd acts within his own office, that would be a major scandal wouldn't it? Despite the delusions of power Asriel may have had, she held his dignity within the palm of her hand, which made her more aroused than anything he could do.

"F-fris-"

She stopped, letting Asriel catching his breath, the sweat now drenching his body, and his musk stronger than ever, he desperately tried to gain some control again, but the leash had been dropped in the heat of the moment, and it didn't seem like he was planning on picking it back up any time soon. Frisk quickly stood back up, picking up her leash on the way.

"Well well well...look at that..." Frisk said, moving her head close to Asriel's, one hand took the leash off of her, smirking at the goat in front of her.

"I might keep the collar on...the collar quite suits me don't you think?"

Frisk put her hand on Asriel's cheek. She had the power now, and right now her brain could only think of one thing she wanted to do with the helpless goat. Frisk grabbed Asriel's tie and turned him towards the large desk, she slowly moved him towards it until bumped against the table. Frisk let go of the tie and raised her eyebrows, then moved her hand in a way that said 'keep going'. Asriel obeyed, crawling slowly upon the table trying not to knock off any of the objects placed upon it. Nope, she had definitely chose the right role back then. When he was upon the table, Frisk lifted the dress above her head, and threw it on the floor. Next she slowly took off her lingerie, if she had of known this was going to happen she would have taken a bit more care in choosing, but it didn't really matter, they had had their foreplay.

Frisk slowly climbed up to where Asriel lay, and straddled his waist, stopping just below his erection. Frisk moved her hands up and down it a little more, making Asriel bleat softly once again. Frisk hoped it wasn't window cleaning day, looking towards the large panes of glass to her left, but then again, it was Asriel's reputation on the line, not hers. Frisk rubbed herself against Asriel, finally giving herself some pleasure. She took in a deep breath, then slowly lowered herself slowly down Asriel's shaft, moaning as she did, it was nice to have something inside her that wasn't made of silicone again. Asriel began to squirm and move as Frisk slowly slid up and down the goat, as she did, a small glass trinket fell of the desk onto the floor. Asriel's eyes widened as he realised what he had just happened. As he thought, the intercom on the desk clicked, and the voice of the secretary she had met before came through,

"Is everything OK in there Mr Dreemur?"

Frisk grinned, she was going to make this hard, as Asriel moved his hand to the button on the intercom, Frisk slowly moved up and down Asriel, watching his expression change, the pleasure inveloping him.

"Yes...I'm...fine..." he choked out, in a vain attempt to sound normal.

"Ok sir...call me if you need anything." The woman replied, confusion prevalent in her voice.

Frisk began to move faster, taking glee in Asriel's pleasure, and pain. She placed her hands on his horns, feeling his breathing quicken and his body tense up, his eyes clenched tightly together, all his energy focused on not crying out, as Frisk began to tighten, she knew they were both close to breaking point. Soon she too was holding back from alerting the secretary, and then all at once, she burst, letting out a loud cry in the process, the tightening of Frisk also finally broke Asriel, a breathless bleat escaping his lips. Frisk's body quickly relaxed as she felt Asriel unload inside of her, and lay on the goat's chest, nestling into a particularly fluffy section of chest, as the secretary came over the intercom once more.

"Um...Mr Dreemur, what was that?"

Frisk looked at Asriel, as he moved a shaking hand to press the button on the intercom once more. Clearly she had heard Frisk's shout of pleasure not moments ago.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," he said, throwing a wink towards Frisk, "we'll clean the mess up just fine on our own."

Frisk smiled as he lay on the fluffy pillow that was Asriel's fur.

"So um...did you like that?" Asriel said, a familiar uncertainty returning to his voice, "I got the idea for it from one of the books in the library, it was written a while ago but apparently it was very instrumental in the sexual develop-"

"Can't we just have this moment you dork?" She said, sighing. That was the old Asriel coming through.

Still, she had wondered where he had learned to be so ruthless. Then she saw a book on the floor, that had been knocked down in the passionate lovemaking, 'Fifty Shades of Grey' it read.

That son of a bitch.

Ok first off this is my o so special writing skills and I wanted to say I hope you haven't swallowed down bleach and died. If you're still here congrats but I'm only just beginning to Fuck with cringe at it's finest hehehe. Enjoy yourself and please also wear a condom and have your fun safely. Next

Frisk was stirred from her slumber by the faint click of the bathroom door. A pulsing ache through her skull confirmed her earlier suspicions that she had drank too much. Tomorrow was not going to be fun.

She managed to clear her eyes enough to glimpse at the alarm clock in agony while reaching for a water bottle. 3:00 AM. Ugh. After taking a swig she grew deathly quiet, trying to hear what Asriel was doing in the loo. The alcohol they destroyed together was monster only in flavor; she didn't really want to explain vomiting to him.

An echoing piss fountain gave Frisk room to breathe. She took another swig and dropped the water bottle somewhere on the hotel floor before collapsing back into the blanket.

It's been about a month since Frisk and Asriel set off to explore the world. They had just started their journey across the U.S., in the middle of rainy Seattle.

The bathroom door clicked open and yellow light bathed the hotel room before another click snuffed it out. Frisk heard a yawn and drowsy footsteps before Asriel climbed back into bed, burrowing himself in their blanket.

Asriel grabbed hold of Frisk and pulled her closer to his chest. The headache got a little bit better. She could feel his heartbeat through her shirt, his breath blowing through her hair and neck.

There was nothing but their synced breaths and the rush of cars outside.

Frisk leaned her head further into her pillow. This was worth it. All of those years, trying to save him… This felt right. Asriel shifted a bit next to her. She saved him because he was the last person that needed it, because it didn't seem possible to do. She didn't think she'd be saving the kindest, most loving man she had known, in the process.

She leaned her head deeper into the pillow. The headache was being drowned out by the encroaching darkness of sleep and Asriel's fluff.

Her haze of comfortable thoughts and sleep snapped with a tight squeeze of her rear.

Asriel murmured just loudly enough for Frisk to hear through the traffic outside. "Howdy… you awake?"

Well. Booze gets Asriel excitable. Frisk had made advances before, but this was the first night he'd reciprocated such thoughts.

Frisk struggled to let out a noise through the bindings of sleep. Asriel didn't hear her.

He chuckled to himself. Frisk felt his fingers tracing up her side, moving under her shirt and planting themselves on her right breast. Her face was bright red.

Was it the drink, giving him this kind of courage and aggression? Even after his nightmares and shift to Hyperdeath a while back never made him this forward. He normally couldn't hold a gaze for more than a few seconds during kissing, let alone, well, this.

His left hand came up under her side and reached for her other breast, his right arm retreating. She heard the shift of the blanket and clothing, and then… something else.

Wow. He was going to masturbate while feeling her up. Frisk thought something and couldn't hold it back.

"Golly, if I had known booze gets you this horny I would have gotten you sloshed weeks ago."

He froze. His hand uncupped her breast. Getting his goat was always fun.

"I… I'm sorry, I th-thought you were asleep." His stammering was adorable.

Frisk shook off her drowsiness, woken up by the lewd thoughts spinning through her head. She tossed herself over to look at the frisky boss monster. His white irises averted their gaze towards the pillows, illuminating them slightly.

"Do you always whack off to my unconscious body or is Jack Daniel's taking you for a ride?" Frisk was tracing her finger along his tattooed fur, burying her finger just deep enough to feel the warmthness of his hide.

Her eyes adjusted to the moonlight enough to see that a deep red permeated his face. Holy shit. It shouldn't be possible for someone to be so cute.

"Well- I mean, it's been a month, I was thinking maybe we could get some action." Asriel was tapping his index fingers together nervously. Frisk could feel the heat of his member radiating through the shitty hotel blanket. "But we drank a lot, and I thought you were asleep, so-"

She interrupted the thought by grabbing his shaft and teasing it. Asriel's gaze shifted towards the ceiling and a pleasured moan ruptured from his throat.

"Asriel. I love you. But for the love of God. Stop talking."

Frisk grabbed the sides of his head and planted a kiss on his snootle. He was still locked in fear for a few moments, a bleat pushing out of his snout before wrapping his arms around her again and returning the gesture. Frisk felt his tongue start to slip out and a waft of stale alcohol ushered from his maw.

The tongue. The thought sent shivers of pleasure and anticipation through her body. Asriel had one expectant eye open. Frisk shifted one of her hands off of his head and gave him a thumbs up.

On cue, Frisk felt a wave of sensation as his tongue breached her windpipe and crawled down her esophagus. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy, grabbing Asriel by the shoulders and crossing her legs as she felt herself moisten.

A burning tingling at the bottom of her lungs snapped Frisk out of her state and she gave Asriel a couple of taps with her hand. Just as quickly as it had entered, the tongue slithered out of her mouth, leaving Asriel's liquor-stained saliva washing around her mouth and slightly trailing down her chin.

She gave out another shudder of pleasure, which Asriel was taking entirely the wrong way. He wiped the spit off of her chin with a smooth motion of his thumb.

"W-was that too much? I got lost in the moment and-"

Frisk pulled herself towards him and sandwiched his erection between her thighs. It was already coated in precum. Made this easier, at least. She started gyrating her legs slightly, breaking Asriel's worry completely as his tongue lolled out of his muzzle slightly. "-O-oh..."

This was the first time she'd seen his dick outside of awkward morning tent-pitching. It dug up memories of some particularly generous dildos Frisk has seen over the years. The real deal did not disappoint her imagination.

Lewd slurps and smacks filled the hotel room with enough sound to drown out the bustling cars outside. Frisk lost herself, slathering the insides of her legs with Asriel's mess, the sounds of his hastening breath accelerating her actions. He attempted to stammer out something, but the thing drawing Frisk from her trance was telltale quivering stemming from his rod.

Wow. No. She's been waiting for this for a very, very long time. Not this early.

She slowed her movements and put some pressure on Asriel's member, drawing her chest closer to his and giving him another kiss on the snoot. She continued to shuffle her legs tightly together, making Asriel's eyes roll skywards as he let out another guttural moan, and pulled herself into his chest, head under his slightly sagging jaw, her thin shirt eating the heat of his fur like a sponge.

The grunts of pleasure softened as Frisk slowed down even further, with half a mind to pass out in his arms right there. She gained another surge of energy with a light kiss on the head from Asriel.

A wet noise emitted from her legs as she pulled away, shifting the blanket between them without thinking. A few seconds reminded her of the lewdness fluids Asriel, and now her, were leaking all over the bed, and made a mental note to tip the housekeeping staff heavily.

The human didn't want to lose her momentum. She reached down and started stroking Asriel's chub to keep it erect, the distinct smell of musk wafting out of the blanket and mixing with the heavy stench of alcohol and cheap hotel air freshener.

The prince decided to take some initiative in the matter and shifted himself upwards, propping himself against some pillows. Frisk went along with it and tossed off the blanket, sitting in his lap while still gripping his manhood. She was at the perfect angle to get the full effect of the musky stench warping the air around her, the smell clearing her sinuses slightly.

Frisk flashed a lewd sneer and lifted herself up, positioning herself directly above Asriel's spear. Asriel's headlights went wide with realization as Frisk lowered herself just enough to push her vulva against his tip, slightly lifting up and down, making little boop motions like a button being pressed.

Asriel's shock began to crumble into stone-faced annoyance. Frisk let him build just a little bit more disappointment with her shenanigans before pouncing on him like a starving animal, the sudden motion making every muscle in her body clench with anxiousness. She buried himself deep enough to feel the fluff of his orbs and crotch tickling her hood, and had to suppress a snort as Asriel's horns bucked into the headboard behind him. Frisk heard the distinct cracking of wood and quickly pretended she hadn't as he pulled them back out.

She started lifting herself up again, moving in fluid motions, causing Asriel to release a mixture of lurid noises as she felt pre sloshing around her nethers like a leaky faucet. The feeling of Asriel's shaft inside of her made a torrent of sensations swim around her lips, her muscles involuntarily spasming. She grabbed him by the snout and pulled him into another intense kiss as she felt him shudder under her, a much thicker liquid coating her insides as he let out an exhausted breath.

His legs kicked a bit, and the building sensation in Frisk released as well, and she collapsed in his arms after unseating herself from the prince's scepter. She could hear Asriel open his mouth, but a few heavy breaths let out before he could muster the energy to speak.

"That was- I mean, golly. Uhh..."

Frisk lifted a drained arm and found purchase on one of his horns. Her forearm brushed against the side of his head. She could feel the heat of blood pooling in his cheeks. "Well, my prince. That was everything I could want and more." She was cooing into his ears, nuzzling her face under it. She rubbed her index finger against one of his tattoos.

Asriel shifted uncomfortably, a sick pulpy smack accentuating it through the air conditioning. He sniffed and his head twitched in disgust. "Maybe next time we should, uh..."

"Fuck that. That's boring. It's not like you're gonna knock me up with monster babies. We can dig into the royal coffers to tip the hotel staff. The concierge was giving me a look when we checked in together anyway."

She adjusted herself a bit before her legs made an accompanying lewd noise to add to Asriel's point. Frisk shrugged. "Hot shower?"

"Sounds like heaven."

The hotel may have been lacking in other features, such as a dumpster for bottle disposal and an incinerator for desecrated blankets, but the shower was definitely five star quality. Multiple faucets, perfect temperature, and enough room for Frisk and Asriel to comfortably move around without any painful accidents.

Frisk reached for the shoddy complimentary shampoo, and had a vivid imagination of pearly white fluid as she emptied the bottle into her hands. She clamped her legs together in sympathy with her lewd thoughts. Asriel didn't seem to notice, intently focusing on areas of fur and scrubbing with extreme prejudice.

Her thoughts of this trip were entirely innocent until tonight. She'd be using her royal allowance on the 'Entertainment' budget a lot more, after recent events. Her mind turned to the various expensive liquor bottles littering their floor. 'Hazardous Materials'? 'Clean-up Crew'? This would be an interesting expense report.

Asriel tapped her on the shoulder. "Earth to human. You in there?" Frisk shook her head and gave him a warm smile.

"Sorry. Thinking about the mess we made. Staff's gonna kill me. Or my wallet."

"Dad said 'all expenses paid'. I don't think he knew what he was agreeing to, but he'll keep his word."

Frisk let out a snort as she lathered herself in pink soap. The prince detected the heavy odor of strawberries. "I don't think 'cracked headboard' and 'made love-jello in the middle of a presidential suite' are things I want to explain on my expenses."

"Couldn't hurt to tell a white lie."

Asriel had wrapped his arms around her, stealing some of her soap for his own use. Good lord, he was going to be a comfy pillow in a little bit. "Besides. I can probably clean up some of the mess, at least. Magic is wonderful for that." He absentmindedly picked at his right horn.

"Can you magic away the crack through the extremely expensive mahogany bed frame we're sleeping in?" muttered Frisk.

"I'm not a miracle worker. Why is human furniture such shite, anyway? Headboards shouldn't be that high up!" Frisk giggled and planted a smooch on the side of his muzzle that wasn't drenched in soap, and started rinsing off. "I'll fix the sheets so the bed is habitable again and we can pick up the trash in the morning. We can blame the headboard on 'Monster Culture' or something."

"Sounds good to me." Frisk beamed another smile.

"And then we sleep until late afternoon and get some monster food."

"Mhm."

Frisk woke up with a start. Cold sweat covered her skin. She covered her mouth with a palm and let out muted gasps, staring at the ceiling fan.

Just a nightmare. Calm down.

Her hands were shaking.

The vestiges of the nightmare were already fleeing her mind. So why couldn't she stop shaking?

Asriel was asleep next to her. Right. She was in the States. They were exploring.

You saved him. Calm down.

Frisk needed some air before she had a panic attack in bed. She slinked out of the sheets as quietly as possible, stealing Asriel's jeans sitting on the end of the bed. Thankfully the hotel had a decent sized balcony.

She stepped out and tried to slide the door quietly closed. There was a half drank bottle of Sprite sitting on the railing. Good enough. She took a couple of swigs to clear the sleep from her throat.

Had to take her mind off of it. Look at the city. Isn't it gorgeous?

Trails of red lining the streets. Frisk didn't look at the clock, but it must have been three or four in the morning. The orange haze of light pollution blocked the stars from the sky. The lights of office buildings and towers would have to suffice.

Always had to maintain the illusion that nothing was wrong. Had to be strong for Asriel.

He has a SOUL now. Years of pretending nothing ate at Frisk's mind. He won't wilt away at the slightest sign of doubt. He's here now. Forever. Calm down.

The nightmares rarely hit her, but when they did it was like a truck. How had Asriel dealt with this, almost nightly, for months? And years, before Chara reared their head? Frisk could face world ending situations, brush with death multiple times; and all it took was a bad dream to break that hardened shell.

Maybe that's why they were so good for each other. They were both so, so strong. But in entirely different areas. Asriel could bear the suffering of the world on his shoulders. Frisk could bear the world falling down on her shoulders.

Maybe that's why the bad dreams hurt so much. The concept that she could lose him sent shivers down her spine.

She shuddered in a light breeze. Should have grabbed her sweater. Tank top wasn't the best choice.

Another sigh through clenched teeth. At least the nightmare-induced shaking was stopping. Calm down.

She heard the door slide back open. Welp.

"Didn't mean to wake you, Az."

Heavy footfalls rang out among the ambience of city life. A plane roared in the distance.

"Mmn… why'd you take my pants?" She turned to look at him. Black t-shirt he passed out in, and those ridiculous rainbow boxers. He was rubbing dust out of his eyes.

She sighed and look back out to the city. "Just getting some fresh air. Go back to bed."

"Yeah. That… fresh American smog. Delicious. What's wrong?" Of course he picks now to be less timid.

"N-nothin, Az. Just- I'll be in in a minute."

More footsteps. But they were getting closer. Frisk tensed up. "Az… I'm fine, really." She didn't realize how cold it actually was until Asriel's arms gave a warm contrast. He gripped her into an embrace from behind, chin resting on her head.

"You don't have to keep up the tough act for me anymore." His voice rang through her chest as he spoke. "If something's bothering you, we can talk."

She didn't want to talk. Didn't want to admit she had a weak spot. "Just a nightmare, Az. I'll get over it."

"Golly, that's what's keeping you up?" Frisk blushed at his bluntness. It seemed so silly. He brought her in closer, nuzzling her head slightly. "Dreams are tough in the moment, but once you're out, they're just dreams, right? Don't let 'em get to you."

Just dreams. His happened to give him weird headlight eyes and tribal tattoos. Asriel trying to comfort Frisk had some cute level of irony in it. She relaxed and nestled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his.

"It's actually really cold out here and I don't have pants on so-"

"Mmkay. Back to bed then." Frisk couldn't bring herself to move.

"Y-you have to let go of me, first."

"Carry me."

"Alrighty then." Frisk didn't expect him to actually do it. He swung her into his arms with surprising ease and popped the sliding door back open with his feet, tossing her onto the hotel bed. He lazily collapsed on top of her and pulled the blanket over them.

A few minutes of silence and warmth. Frisk felt drowsiness and its familiar tug on her body.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know." His breath splayed across her cheek. "Maybe you needed to hear that from me."

"Az…"

He pulled her in closer under the covers. "We can take a lazy day tomorrow. Just hang out."

She moved a bit. "That'd be nice. Feels like we're being lazy a lot, though."

"S'what vacations are for, right?" Frisk could practically feel the sly grin popping up on his face. "We could get a little lewd."

That was uncharacteristic. He must be really concerned.

Or drunk. Frisk didn't smell any alcohol, though. "Sure. I'm gonna go back to sleep again because I think I'm still dreaming."

No response.

"...Az?"

She was answered by snoring. Little bastard.

"Love you too."

Aww so fucking cute. Bravo to myself

Yea were not done yet sadly heh. Prepare your aunis for the lewd euphoria

1\. pervert more activated

Frisk was roused by the sound of traffic before sunlight. Asriel left the door open.

Well, at least they weren't further up north. The temperature was much nicer than last night. She shuffled out of bed and walked over to close it. Still wearing Asriel's pants.

The sliding door made a satisfying click, and Frisk strode over towards the bathroom. Still felt dirty from the cold sweat last night.

Asriel was still zonked out, ears lifted up over his face. Quick shower, she could think to herself, then she could wake him up with breakfast, or something.

Last night felt incriminating. Uncharacteristic. She let that dream get to her, and let Asriel see that she was fallible. Vulnerable.

Ambassadors aren't weak. Ambassadors don't need their prince to coddle them after a bad night. She had to keep her strength up.

Maybe the job was stressing her out. The scene she caused in the diner a few weeks ago was… well, fun, but it got her some heat. Not from the parents, somehow, but the media had its watchful eye on the 'Prince's Royal Pet'.

Don't need to think about this right now. She gingerly slipped out of Asriel's jeans and tossed them out of the bathroom door in his general direction.

The nightmare was poking all sorts of holes on SS Determination. Funny how dreams could change you. Maybe it was less the dreams and more what Asriel had said, last night.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know."

The rest of the clothing peeled off and she popped on the shower. He had been her motivation to keep going after all this time. The resets, the nagging thread. The last person to be saved.

Maybe she needed him in a different way, now. Maybe Frisk needed someone that could support them through this… exhaustion. She was tired. Mentally, anyway. Years of resets taking their toll. The vacation was helping, in a sense.

Frisk took a couple of tentative steps into the shower before the hot water sprayed away some of her self-doubt.

It was funny. She never thought anything would go this far from saving him. Maybe a brother, at most. Now they were sleeping together, exploring the world together, working together. That was probably why the nightmares of his fate hit so hard.

She heard the bathroom door close. Huh. Thought she did that already.

Wait, that meant Asriel was awake. Oops.

She suddenly realized the boss monster outline through the frosted glass of the shower.

"Howdy!"

"Hi. Just taking a quick shower. I'll be out and we can go get food."

"Why quick? We aren't doing anything today."

She noticed a hand pushing against the door. Oh. Ooooh. He did say lewd, last night. Him being so forward allowed herself to shove some of her wallowing out, at least for a little while. It generally took a copious amount of alcohol or teasing for him to act this way.

Frisk opened the door to let him in. He was already naked, and a devious grin was painted across his maw. "Good morning."

"What has gotten into you? Did you help yourself to some of that liquor Mom sent?"

"Golly, me? Drink before noon? What am I, Sans?" Asriel stepped into the shower and started instantly absorbing some of the moisture in the square. Frisk was thankful, for once, that the smell of cheap hotel shampoo could contend with the smells of wet caprine.

She also noticed he was already full mast. Suppose it has been a few days.

Frisk answered him with a grope of his shaft, smothering his smirk with a few playful strokes.

Asriel put his arms around Frisk and pulled her closer, the spray of the showerhead brushing against the top of her head and onto his snout.

"I'm always here for you, you know."

Gah. Fuck. Try to stifle the emotional baggage and he drags it back out. "Az, can we talk about that later?"

He shifted his hands down to her rear and gave a few quick squeezes. "We can do both at once."

"It's just something I need to process on my own."

Asriel eclipsed her head with his, taking the full brunt of the shower. "I'm pretty sure that's not how couples work, Frisk. I'm not gonna wither away just because you aren't feeling one hundred percent. You gotta share that load."

"I'm trying to share your load but you're bringing out emotional baggage in the middle of it." Frisk rolled her eyes and tried to bring herself out of the embrace and at least give herself some view of Asriel's face. "Az, seriously, can we just, like, have some fun? I've been pretty messed up from last night."

"If that's what you want. But I really think we should talk about it."

"We can. Just… not right now." Frisk reached down and continued stroking Asriel while rubbing his chest with her free hand. "It's fun to lose yourself in the moment. And getting a pity fuck isn't exactly my style."

Asriel answered with a muffled grunt as she moved down his shaft and swung a leg behind his. His tattoos were flickering in sympathy with her advances. Frisk moved her left hand up and pulled his head down angle to hers and locked in an kiss. Asriel hesitated before reciprocating, his broad tongue just lightly entering her mouth and mingling with hers.

She definitely couldn't detect his usual stench of whiskey sours or various girly drinks on his person. This was legitimate, unfiltered. It made her feel a lot better about the situation. She withdrew her other hand from his loins and grabbed his head fully, fingers taking shelter in his ears against the steamy rain battering the both of them.

He wasn't moving into his usual invasion of her esophagus. Frisk wasn't sure if she should be charmed or disappointed, but she kept the tenderness going. Rivulets of water slid between the two as the embrace continued.

Frisk shifted herself enough to hover above his member, breaking from the kiss enough to nip at his lip and wrap one of hers around his fangs. She nuzzled her nose against his snootle as she lowered herself, his water-and-precum drenched rod sliding in with an alarming ease. This was the first time they had done it standing up. Frisk moved one of her hands to the rail on the side of the shower, and Asriel quickly followed suit.

Asriel used his free hand to continue to grope her ass while he renewed the kissing. His moist, measured pants brushed against her skin, accenting the sheen of water across her tan complexion.

Frisk felt good. Not just from the pleasure, but the intimacy of the moment. No alcohol destroying their inhibitions, no experimental weird shit, no need to take control and guide Asriel. Just equal compassion.

He redoubled his efforts, pulling her free leg behind him and wrapping an arm in support as he hoisted her up. Jesus Christ, he was going to rail her while standing.

Compassionate.

This was a little much for Frisk to take in. Her nerves tingled with pleasure, muted moans releasing in conjunction with Asriel's thrusts. He was too concentrated on the moment to emit even the slightest usual bleat.

Frisk tenderly leaned herself into his chest, arms lazily tossed over his shoulders as he continued. She gave a couple of tender nibbles on his ears as she felt him quiver. She didn't want the moment to fade, partially out of pleasure and partially because she didn't want to delve into Showerside Psychology with Doctor Dreemurr, but the sensation was overloading.

She let out another couple of much louder moans, and Asriel exerted himself, spattering out cum and sapping his strength slightly. Frisk felt inertia and unhooked her legs from him, and he tenderly put her back on her feet between large gasps.

The sprinkling of the showerhead pierced the synced gasps of the couple. Frisk shook her afterglow enough to embrace him in another earnest hug. His chest's rising and falling slowed as he returned it. "Wanna talk now?"

"...I'm not getting out of this shower, if I don't, am I?"

"Golly, Frisk. I'm not holding you hostage, here. But you've been so riled since last night, I feel like you need to get something off your chest."

She let out a sigh that could contend with even Asgore's. "I… I'm just tired, Az." She put her head on his chest. "It's probably not a fair comparison… You've been through way worse of a hell than I ever have."

"And I'd still be in that hell if it wasn't for you. I'm not going to chastise you because of that. You shouldn't feel guilty."

Frisk let the water assaulting her skin shake up her thoughts. "Just… fuck, I don't know, Az. I should be happy, you know? We have our happy ending, everyone's good to go, you're wonderful, maybe too wonderful for m-"

He pulled her in tighter and lowered his head down to hers. "You can't think like that. It eats you up. You taught me that, remember? Don't think about the past, just try towards the future. I can't change the past any more than you can. I mean, outside of your way, but don't do that."

"...Thanks, Asriel."

"Don't mention it." The quiet was interrupted by the rumbling of Asriel's stomach. "But, uh… haha, let's go grab something to eat, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Monster food?"

"You spoil me."

*clap* *clap* Fuck me and give me a blow job bitch. Anyway NEXT!

Asriel awoke with a hand clinging to his chest. He blinked sleep out of his eyes as the rest of his body roused itself. His vision trailed the hand from his torso to the mass of blankets to his right.

His ears registered heavy panting. Shit. Frisk was having another nightmare.

Asriel instinctively tossed himself over and coupled the human in his arms. Her breathing hitched slightly as he drew her in.

"...Frisk?"

No response. She tremored slightly in his arms. He hadn't dealt with her mid-nightmare before. Waking her might not even be possible, let alone a good idea.

He hugged her tighter, trying to restrain the shudders and slight kicks Frisk was giving. After a few seconds, he detected her breathing quaver again slightly. Satisfied that he was making some progress, he lowered his head over hers against the pillows.

Think back. What did she used to do, way back when?

Asriel started humming softly. A tune he used to hear, a very, very long time ago. Frisk knew it, somehow, in her vast repertoire of 'Things That Make People Feel Great', and Asriel never really questioned it.

The song was finding purchase. The tremoring stopped, slowly but surely. Frisk's breathing started to normalize.

A wave of relief washed over the prince. Frisk rarely let him coddle her like this. It was like a double dipping of self indulgence and being able to repay Frisk for everything she had done.

It's the least he could do. A voice in the back of his mind chided that he was partially responsible for the hell she put herself through to save him.

Self-depreciation comes later. Frisk's first.

As he continued humming, he noticed her breathing had aligned with his. Asriel pulled her snug against his chest again, and the humming tapered off. Satisfied with his work for the evening, he let the hooks of sleep pull him in.

But not before letting a small burst of magic loose.

Frisk 'woke'.

Her nightmares were getting exceedingly intricate. It was frustrating, dealing with it in hindsight. Logically, they shouldn't be affecting her. She knew Az was safe, she -knew- it was a dream, but she couldn't fight off the frustration, the guilt, the pain. Feelings that weren't hers. It had a sickening nostalgia to it.

They were formulaic. After Az's episodes, along with her current influx, she had been doing some research on dream cycles in her spare time in flights. It struck her in perfect accordance with REM cycles, one dedicated to mental bombardment, and then the rest of the night would continue anon.

She normally contemplated these things while making breakfast for the two of them, or shaking off tremors in private.

Frisk looked down at her hands and clenched. She was still dreaming. Why the lucidity?

It was welcome, at any rate. She was half tempted to pass out in the dream itself. She had an indescribable feeling of warmth wrapping her.

She finally took in her surroundings. Definitely should not be this warm. The dark ground was cracked with bioluminescent plant life. Cyan pierced her eyes as she swept across the sight.

There was something different, though. Waterfall was familiar to her, but instead of the normal dots along the cavernous walls, there was…

"I always loved coming here. As much as I could, any rate."

Frisk jumped. Asriel?

An arm slung across her shoulders. That ambient warmth doubled.

"What's going on, Az? Why are we in a-"

He continued, seemingly ignoring her. "It was always so interesting, I guess. The dots against the cavern wall. Could busy myself for -hours- just thinking about how actual stars must have looked. Dad used to tell me about how you could see full constellations, even other planets, and they -moved-. Not just twinkled, like the lights."

Asriel shifted behind her and wrapped both his arms around her. In a quick, fluid motion, he drug her towards the ground and hoisted her into his lap. He rested his back against the dirt and lowered Frisk against his chest.

"...Couldn't have ever given them a decent look without you, Frisk."

Ah, Jesus. Asriel was going to give her diabetes. The only way to fight this was more fuel to the flames. "Maybe I just really wanted someone to see the stars with."

Asriel's chest heaved with a chuckle. "Determined enough for a stargazing partner that you threw yourself down a mountain?"

"Something like that." She reached down and grabbed one of his hands, interlocking her fingers. "I take it you're responsible for this?"

"Golly, what do you mean, Frisk?" Coy little bastard.

"Well, I'm lucid in a dream immediately following a nightmare. I'm looking at nebulas that shouldn't be visible with the naked eye, in a place that's supposed to be inside a mountain. I don't think the Mexican food from last night is to blame for this."

Frisk heard a soft sigh. "Well, you never let me console you after these things in the morning, and you never talk about it to me. Figured you'd be more open in your dreams. Don't even have to say it out loud."

I couldn't admit it to you, Az. Displaying weakness. These dreams shouldn't even be affecting me. I know they're fake. I know they're just demons from my mind's eye. But they still get me. And I hate it.

"You can't keep bottling that stuff up, Frisk. Vent a little." Asriel had to suppress a laugh. "You're talking to the crybaby, remember?"

Did he just read my thoughts?

"Yes."

Coy little bastard!

"Sorry! We're in your dream. I'd say I'd shut it off if I could, but, uh… Yeah. This is good progress!"

…

"So did I wake you?"

Asriel adjusted his back and let out a sigh. "Yeah. First time, actually. Normally I wake up when you leave the bed or something."

Sorry.

"Nothing to apologize for! Remember what I said back in the States. We're partners, now. Don't have to carry all this baggage yourself."

You got enough to deal with, Az. I can handle a few bad dreams.

"Well, you probably could. You're tough as nails. But you don't have to. We're the only two people in the world who know what we've been through. I don't wanna say I'm the only one who -can- help you, but…"

Frisk held back her arm from elbowing Asriel in the side. "You're so goddamn cheesy!"

"And you love it!"

She let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I do."

The ambient rumble of water claimed the scene as Frisk fell silent, giving her head to the nook in Asriel's neck.

He really did go all out. Clouds of green, orange, blue, purple. Stars and planets twinkling, some impossibly close, some veiled in nebulas. They were moving, fast enough to be noticeable, and the sky constantly churned with new scenes.

Asriel's chest lifted her up and down in a rhythm. It was almost as if Frisk was floating.

"Why am I so warm, by the way?"

Silence. Did he fall asleep? Does it even work like that?

"...Uhhh, I might have fallen asleep cuddling with you."

Adorable.

"T-thanks, Frisk." Asriel shifted again. "So, do you want to talk about the actual nightmares? Maybe with two heads thinking about them we can figure out the root cause!"

"No, can we just-"

"These aren't going to stop until you address them. I tried to ignore… Chara, for quite a while. Still get bad dreams about... Well, you know. Bu-"

"I'll share, but only if you share first. You have nightmares, still, too?"

"Mhm. Chara steeled me against a lot of it but one or two get through my psyche occasionally. Just… of things I did, you know? Kind of like watching memories. Except I actually have feelings again, so it's a bit of an unpleasant experience."

"Az, I-"

Asriel propped himself up, resting his head on Frisk's again. "I shared, now you share."

Frisk gulped. Have to. He's gonna read your mind, anyway. "It's just… fear. It doesn't make sense. It's in the moment, like-"

"Like Chara."

"Yeah. I know that it's not real, I know that I'll wake up and you'll still be there, but it's feeding into some kind of primal horror. The possibility of losing you, after everything, or what if something goes horribly wrong and I have to RESET, or a bunch of other things that don't make sense, shouldn't make sense, you know?"

"That's the root problem." Asriel sounded amused. Frisk was almost hurt. "You're bearing too much responsibility, Frisk. You're literally carrying the weight of everyone from the Underground on your shoulders. This is what all that bottling up gets you."

"If you had this power, wouldn't you do the same? Make sure everyone is OK? That everyone is safe?"

"I -did- have that power… Not with empathy, but I still had the same motive, for a while. That if I could keep everyone as happy as possible, I'd start to feel something. But you can't be responsible for all of those people. They don't need to be on your mind all the time."

"I cost them years of happiness to get you."

"Years of happiness they don't know they missed. It's subjective! Sans might know, but even then, he doesn't really know. And you satisfied him anyway. Maybe you just… need to let fate take the wheel. Live in the here and now. If someone has something bad happen to them, we can course correct, but that's something to do -then-. Don't spend every waking moment considering it. You'll go mad."

"But what if somethi-"

Asriel tightened his arms. "No. No buts. Promise me that. Live in the here and now. Don't worry about everyone all the time. Golly, Frisk, you're all I can think about. Call me jealous, but I'd like that… uh, 'obsession', I guess? To be mutual."

Frisk lit up. That's what this was all about?

"No! I'm just concerned about you. I've seen what an urge to take care of everyone does. I'm not saying abandon your morals, or whatever. SAVE every day, do your wellness calls, that's all fine. But I think some time of just flushing all that aside and living in the moment would be good."

Read like a book.

"Hey, you wouldn't talk to me in that bathroom. Didn't we start this whole trip because you wanted to get away from it all?"

"...Yeah."

"So can you do it? For me? I know it's a tall order."

"I'll try."

Asriel flopped back into the dirt and grass. "Good. That's all I want."

Frisk let loose another sigh and turned her gaze skyward once more. "We should do this dream thing again sometime. It's nice."

No answer. Frisk turned.

Out like a light. Must be tiring to maintain.

Oh well. Might as well join him.

"G'night, Az."

Shit why am I actually getting in this and this is my own book well I got my mind going for the next chapter oh no I didn't know that you were probably getting in to the book sadly this is my book hope you enjoyed the cringe when it came.


End file.
